What Now?
by Felinewhine
Summary: Rated it that way because story may change after a while. The Jewel of Four Souls is complete. Will the group split up?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. the grand artist Rumiko Takahashi does. Felinewhine: this is the first time I have written a story that wasn't part of my grade,

please R and R!

"Why is the sky so blue Kagome?" pondered Shippo. He was staring at the sky wondering if Kagome would leave now that the Shikon Jewel was completed. He sighed and stared lazily at the clouds that seemed too relaxed.

Kagome responded, "The sky is blue because it reflects all the water on the earth Shippo," She was starting to wonder what would happen now that the Jaewl was completed. What shocked her was the fact that Inu Yasha actually gave her the

jewel.

"Kagome! I found a hot spring do you want to come?" it was Sango. She came around the bend after slapping Miroku for groping her once again.

"Yay! I never thought we would find one! I was beginning to think there were none left!" Kagome exclaimed, picking up Shippo Sango and she headed toward the bath.

Kagome had Shippo stand watch while they were taking a long awaited bath. Sinking in

the claming water Kagome thought about how much they had been through and thought

she heard the clang of a monk's staff.

"Sango, does Miroku know where the baAIEEEEE!" Kagome shriek caused an almost dead, sopping wet, half-breed to fall and collapse because of his acute ears. Course now that he had interrupted Sango's and Kagome's bath he might as well be drowning underwater. Miroku moved from his hiding spot to behind the spring to get a better view. As soon as he showed his face to Sango and Kagome he received a double lump and was sent to get Inu Yasha. Sango and Kagome changed in a different place and went back to camp. While Sango and Kagome were enjoying a delicious dinner of Ramen Miroku was sputtering to the top of a hot spring carrying a sub-conscious Inu Yasha that now resembled a mop. They came trudging into camp hungry, cold, wet and dirty. Miroku had to do CPR and Inu Yasha awoke to Miroku 'kissing' him. Not the best way to end a day… Kagome glared at Inu Yasha while Sango glared daggers at Miroku.

In one commanding voice they declared,"EXPLAIN!" Inu Yasha had managed not to choke on his dinner but did get soup down his front.

"Feh! I thought I smelled a demon by your spring! That's all!" Inu Yasha hastily

answered hoping to get Kagome off his case.

"How would you know where we were bathing if you didn't see us? Hmmm? Inu

Yasha?" Kagome was now ready to say the magic word that solved most problems.

"Uhhhh…" Inu Yasha had failed; he could taste the dirt now…

"Wrong Answer! Sit Inu Yasha!" Whump! Inu Yasha had a date with the ground. It

was now Miroku's turn to fail. Unfortunately though, he realized the danger he was in

and decided to tuck in early. Kagome had managed to get a vein throbbing in her

forehead and was ready to help Sango grill another but he was asleep. With that Kagome

got into her sleeping bag next to Inu Yasha with Shippo in-between. Sango doused the

fire and went to sleep.

Felinewhine: You are allowed to flame only if you also give a reason why and give me an idea on how to improve. Or you could just review like you usually do.


	2. What to wish for

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha! Sniff sniff(Rumiko Takahashi does)

Felinewhine: Thank you for the review LinkandZelda12! I didn't think I would get any!

The sun rose to a clearing full of puzzled people. They had accomplished their goal, but what now?

"Okay, who wants to make their wish?" Kagome asked for the hundredth time.

"Well, the hole in my hand is gone so I don't need to wish…" Miroku's statement was surprising. They had all expected that Miroku would wish for a wife, though Sango seemed to be a good candidate.

"Sango you could wish for your brother back, and Inu Yasha you could become a full demon…" Shippo had decided to be a part of the desperate conversation.

"But Shippo don't you want your father back?" it was Sango. Either way they went there seemed to be no need for the Shikon Jewel. They had to use it in a pure way though to prevent it from causing chaos in evil's hand. Would they revive a loved one from the dead, use it to create a full demon, or a full human? In the end they went to Kaede's hut for answers, but it was ways away.

"Inu Yasha are you lost? We have past this tree before I know it." Asked a extremely bored Shippo. Everyone was beginning to wonder the same thing.

"Shippo! We would be there already if I didn't have to hear you whine each and every moment!" Inu Yasha was pissed and he was beginning to think that he was lost.

"What does me talking have to do with your poor sense of direction?"

"The fact that you are the most annoying excuse of ARHHHH" once again Inu Yasha had a gourmet meal of earth and grass.

"Stop teasing already!" Kagome was ready to declare the last straw, only one more thing was needed to tip the scale.

They went through mountain and valley and fought armies of greedy creatures, human and demon alike. Finally they reached Lady Kaede's place and hoped that some decision would be made.

"Well, Inu Yasha Dosen't want to become a youaki, none want to revive the dead, and Miroku has company, thee could extend thy wish to those outside yourselves," Kaede had figured out in two minutes, what would have taken three days for Inu Yasha and co. to figure out.

Kagome mind quickly went to world peace, and the stop of world hunger. Shippo's mind wandered to sweets for everyone. Meanwhile Sango and Miroku were thinking of orphaned boys and girls. Inu Yasha was wondering what other people would wish for and started to wonder about other half-demons(okay Inu Yasha might not have been that considerate and many are out of character, but I'm desprite)

Felinewhine: Oy! Help! My mind is running out of imagination! Please help!

S.O.S 


	3. Shikon Dust and a Broken Will

What Now?

Disclaimer: Wahhh!!! I don't own Inu-Yasha. I don't even own this chapter T--T

Chapter 3: Shikon Dust and a Broken Will

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:

The next morning Kagome awoke with a jolt.

"Oh crap!" she thought, "I have a huge final tomorrow and I haven't studied!"

Kagome then yelled, "Inu-Yashaaa!!!!!"

Inu-Yasha in the meantime was dreaming of ramen. "Mmm, chicken flavored…" he drooled.

Suddenly Inu-Yasha heard Kagome's voice. "Huh? What's going on?"

Kagome wailed again. "I'm coming Kagome!" Inu-Yasha thought as he started running.

"Inu-Yasha!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Shut up already!" Inu-Yasha yelled. He then proceeded to sniff her to ensure Kagome's safety.

"S-stop that!" Kagome giggled. "It tickles!"

Inu-Yasha finished his assessment with a grunt. "You're fine…what's wrong?"

"I have to go home today for a test tomorrow at school." Kagome began praying that Inu-Yasha wouldn't go over the top, in vain.

"Nani?!? You're going home again?!? What's so great about your stupid home?!?" Inu-Yasha yelled.

Kagome started counting off her fingers. "Let's see…TV, warm baths, perfume, natural makeup, shampoo, toothpaste, food, phones, internet…"

"Enough already!" Inu-Yasha interrupted. "Just don't go back!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inu-Yasha. "Good-bye"

And with that Kagome hopped on her bike and rode. Kagome then turned around and yelled "Osuwari!"

Moosh! "Kagome! Come back here!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

As Kagome rode through town Sango and Miroku looked on.

"They're at it again…" Miroku commented finishing off his morning prayer.

"Should we do anything?" Sango asked leaning towards her boomerang bone.

"Do we ever?" Miroku replied with a grin.

"No, but for once, it would be fun to hit Inu-Yasha with this thing" Sango joked as Inu-Yasha ran through the town after Kagome. "Look, there he goes, so predictable"

"Kagome you wench you are the most insensitive person I know!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"That's unusual." Shippo said popping onto Sango's lap. "Doesn't Kagome usually say that?"

"He's right, something's wrong." Sango said with a nod towards Miroku as they stood up and started chasing Inu-Yasha.

"ME?!? I'm insensitive? How dare you say that?!?" Kagome said with a growl.

Normally, Inu-Yasha would have cowered and begged for forgiveness, but as Sango said, something's wrong and Inu-Yasha refused to back down for once.

"You don't care about the people here at all! Look at you worrying about your stupid hair or smelling nice! What about the poor people being hurt out there by demons, don't you want to help them?" Inu-Yasha said with tons of hand motions.

"Wow, I never knew Inu-Yasha felt that way…" Miroku said with a dumbfounded expression.

"What a load of bull Inu-Yasha! You only care about your stupid jewel!" Kagome retorted.

"Hey! I'm the one who gave it to you!" Inu-Yasha said indignantly.

"Only to chain me here! You're so self-centered Inu-Yasha. The world doesn't revolve around you!" Kagome scolded

Inu-Yasha snorted. "Fine then, leave for all I care, but…"

Kagome started feeling guilty, he did look all pathetic and cute after all. "Yes?"

"Leave me the jewel then." Inu-Yasha stated holding out his hand for emphasis.

All guilt evaporated leaving a **_very_** angry Kagome. "Alright." Kagome said very quietly. Everyone could see that she was seething with fury.

Kagome then jumped onto the edge of the well and yelled "If you want your stupid jewel so badly…THEN HERE IT IS!!!"

Kagome then threw the jewel at the well causing the jewel to explode in a great light, only instead of shattering it turned into dust that settled into the well.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome looked at him helplessly as a tear fell down her face. "Minna, good-bye, I'M NEVER COMING BACK!!!"

Kagome leaped into the well as a very shocked Miroku and Shippo looked on. Inu-Yasha scratched his ear. "Feh! Good riddance!"

Sango then walked up to Inu-Yasha and slapped him. "You better think about what you did." She said very coldly. "I really don't think she's ever coming back."

Sango then picked up Shippo and walked away as Inu-Yasha and Miroku stared.

"O-oi! Sango wait up!" Miroku yelled chasing after her.

Later on Inu-Yasha walked away kicking dirt at the well with a "Who needs her…" and left for somewhere, anywhere.

That evening, the well started glowing as if something new were afoot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you Fumi (Yokai no Miko) for writing the chapter and LinkandZelda12 for the review. Gomenasai for the year gone by without update!!!


	4. shock, or its equivalent

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and his friends…(Sniff, Sniff)

I do own Blaze, Snow and Stone(Maybe I should make better names) and Hakori! They aren't in here though… Next Chapter has Mini Story! Wait, maybe I should write the story first…Oh! Yeah uh, On with the story

(Shredded Velvet Curtain pulls away)

"Ugh, who ever needed him anyway, I hope he never comes back here!" Kagome struggled out of the well. 'The only reason he got along with me was because Kaede made Inu Yasha help me find the shards, what do I care? He obviously doesn't need me! Wait, what did he last say to me?' Kagome last thought as she started to fume at not being able to remember.

"Okaa-san Kagome's back!" Souta cheered out. "Kagome, did you get me something?"

"Huh, yeah here you go…" Kagome shrugged as she released her backpack to her brother.

Souta was squashed flat, "Kagome! Get this off me now! You are a friggin' idiot if you think I will forget! Kagome! Shit…"

"Kagome, is your brother all right? I think that backpack weighs more than him…"

"Don't worry he'll be fine, what are you wearing?" Kagome looked in horror at her mother wearing a dark dress. It had no straps, came off at her knees, her legs were smooth, and it looked like something Kagome would wear, wait no, she had worn it!

"Where did you find that?" Kagome began quaking, embarrassed that her mom found it, angry that she was wearing it.

"Kagome, didn't ya know? Mom is dating that guy, Sanotoke, Okaru!"

"What? Mom, Okaa-san, please say you are pulling a prank, and Souta is lying."

"Well, Kagome I'm afraid that… Oh! Never mind, see later Kagome, food is in the fridge, make sure Souta's in bed before ten, bye!" Ms. Higurashi left her daughter midsentence, to join some rich guy in a luxurious car. Kagome didn't really understand.

"Spaz," Souta called his sister "You were gone so long that you didn't even know Mom has been dating for six months, you're such an idiot. Kagome stop gawking, oh well, I wonder how many things I can stick in your mouth."

"She's been doing what?" Kagome was ready to burst into flame.

"Lay off! Get mad at Mom, damn, your so clueless.."

"Since when did you start swearing?"

"Since Inu Yasha first came and Mom wasn't around to say no, so shit, damn, bloody hell, and fuck to you all!"

"Souta, I'm here and that means ugh, forget it. Swear all you want, but tell me exactly why and how Mom started dating, she forty something damn it!" Kagome gave up finally.

"Well, I'm not goin' to tell you, cuz' I not supposed to know"

"You're not huh? Well then I'm going to squeeze every last ounce of life from your guts until you do! Tell me what's going on!" Kagome ran off after her brother.

"Why should I? Your so slow, you couldn't lay one shitty finger on me!"

"Because being chased by demons in the feudal era does make you faster! Get back here you little creep!" Kagome chased him around the couch, changing direction at least seven times. She jumped over the coach, but Souta got away. The stairs were bombarded with pounding feet as Souta escaped to his room. He shut the door and Kagome almost collided into it. "Souta! You're going to pay for this! I'm going to slip out that you like Yuki from your elementary school if you don't tell me about mom!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Let's see her number is 7 beep 3 bup 1 bot 3 bup 4 beet 8 bey 1 bot Ooh, its on speaker phone I can hear Yuki and her big brother playing, do you want me to say that youstole his pen too?"

"Kagome, stop, please…" Souta begged

"Answer quickly, when did she meet him, where?"

"Seven months ago, picking me up from school"

"Has mom seen anyone else?"

"No, Kagome hang up already!"

"No, where did she get that outfit?"

"Your room, back of your closet"

"Shit!" Kagome slammed the phone down and grabbed Souta before he could escape again. "You, do chores, homework, study, sweep backyard, give grandpa his medicine, set the table, and turn the hot water on for my bath."

"Get your own bath set up damn sister"

"You know, if half those word I know you didn't learn from Inu Yasha you would strapped to the tree outside?"

"Whatever, either way you suck"

"Well that is what immature seventh graders generally think until they realize that every lie they spout would come back to them twice as big."

"You still suck, and stink, take that bath already!"

"Go do your homework, now!"

'Kagome still needs a bath, I hope she drowns in the water and her fingers get wrinkled' Souta silently shouted at his sister. 'I wonder what it is like in the feudal era with all those demons…'

Kagome watched Souta like a hawk as he stubbornly marched to the kitchen. "Ugh, I do need a bath, I think I can feel some miasma eating at my scalp." Kagome began scrubbing every inch of her skin and scalp in an effort to rid of every single molecule of dirt from the feudal era that carried the stench of Naraku's insides.

"I didn't know Sango could make bombs like that, I mean sure I had to light the bastard to get the stuff to explode…" The battle wasn't that pretty. After realizing that even with all the collected strengths and strategies that were used back then that Inu Yasha and co. couldn't defeat Naraku. Kagome had believed they needed a real plan instead of meeting Naraku only when he had laid out a trap for them.

I lied sorry no mini story about mentioned characters above… too lazy to do another account for original stories… Review! More than three and I will write another chappie before Spring Break! Please don't kill me for taking so long…

Felinewhine


End file.
